The Wolf Within
by DragonQueen103
Summary: Corey has a dark secret. A secret that he has kept hidden his whole life. A secret that hasn't bothered him since he was five years old. But when an accidental discovery brings his past back to do much more than haunt him, Corey has to choose between running away forever, or putting his best friends in mortal danger. Rated T for non-graphic violence and a lot of death threats.
1. Do you believe in wear-wolves?

**Hello internet! Wanna know why I'm uploading this? Because I have WRITERS BLOCK for my other stories, but I've already finished this one. I am super proud of this story, I think it's the best one I've ever written! I really hope you guys like it too!**

* * *

><p>Corey and Laney were sitting very still, without so much as a twitch. Just the two of them, with no distractions, just endlessly gazing into one another's eyes… then Corey blinked.<p>

"YES! I win again!" cried Laney happily.

Corey crossed his arms, "Aw, no fair! How come you win _every single_ staring contest we ever have?"

Laney grinned, "I have my ways!"

Just then, Kin ran into the groj with a huge smile on his face, "Hey guys! Come check out this book I found!"

Kon looked up from his bucket of ice-cream, "Is it a Rock Lore book?"

"Nope. It's a book about medieval monsters," explained Kin, dropping a huge book on the table.

"What kind of monsters?" asked Laney.

Kin opened the book and flicked through until he found the page. When he showed it to the others, Corey seemed to freeze in place. The creature was almost twice the size of a normal man, with sleek dark fur, clawed hands and feet, bulging muscles and so many dagger-like teeth that it couldn't fully close its mouth.

It was a wear-wolf.

"Whoa! Now _that _is a beast!" exclaimed Laney, smoothing out the page with her hand.

Kin smirked, "I know. The wear-wolf is one of the most feared mythical creatures in history. Right up there with vampires, devils and dragons,"

Kon walked over (still carrying the ice-cream bucket) and looked at the picture, "It doesn't look that scary…"

"Not in this picture, maybe," replied Kin, "But the things this beast is capable of… let's just say it makes war movies look mild,"

Kon let out a little squeak of fear and Laney gulped silently. Corey was still standing there, looking mesmerised.

"Err… Core?" asked Laney, waving a hand in front of his face, "HELLO! Core! Are you in there?"

Core seemed to snap awake, "Who? Wha- oh, err… what… what were you saying?"

"What's up Core? You afraid of the big bad wolf?" teased Kin. Laney shot him a look and he shut his mouth.

"Well… err… I-I just don't like wear-wolves, t-that's all," stuttered Core.

Laney smiled kindly, "Don't worry Core. Wear-wolves don't exist, right Kin?"

"Well, no. Not anymore anyway. But legend has it, that the only reason wear-wolves don't exist is because they were slowly driven extinct," replied Kin, reading out of the book.

"By what?" asked Kon, hugging his ice-cream bucket even closer.

"It says that a band of knights known as 'The order of the Dark Spear' had sworn to wipe out all demons. They hunted the wear-wolves with silver arrows because…"

"Oh I know this!" interrupted Kon, "Because ware-wolves can only be killer by a silver bullet!"

"Yes. And because they hadn't fully developed guns back then, they used arrows instead," finished Kin.

"Well, there you go," said Laney to Core, "They were driven extinct, if they had even existed in the first place, no more wear-wolves."

"But…" began Kin, Laney glared at him, but he was too focused on the book to notice, "It says here that this one knight, fell in love with this girl and promised to marry her, but then she got bitten by a wear-wolf and became one,"

"What? How does that work?" asked Kon.

"Wear-wolves are like vampires and zombies. If they bite you, you become one. Anyway, when the knight found out, he knew he had to kill her, but he loved her too much and couldn't do it. So he let her live on two conditions. One was that she never had any children, and two was that she stayed away from humans for the rest of her life. But they say that a wandering trader found her cottage in the woods on the night of the full moon, and even though she tried to warn him off, he stayed. And got bitten. He killed the lady and left the cottage, not knowing he was a wear-wolf. He had three kids, and one of them was a wear-wolf too. When he grew up and got married, he bit his wife, she became a wear-wolf, and one of their children was a wear-wolf and so on. The cycle was repeated for generations, so the wolves never really died out, but they made an effort to stay hidden and not bite anyone if they could help it," recounted Kin.

"So… wear-wolves… could still exist?" asked Kon, shaking like a leaf.

"Maybe, who knows?" replied Kin, "But I guess it's a matter of belief,"

"A matter of what?" asked Laney.

"A matter of belief. Everything is controlled by belief, if enough people believe in something, there's a good chance it could become real. There could be a wear-wolf right outside the door, but he wouldn't know it, because not enough people believed in wear-wolves,"

"So… if the four of us decided that we believed in wear-wolves right now, a _real _wear-wolf could be 'activated'?" confirmed Laney.

"Nothing is more probable," replied Kin in his science-y voice.

"Oooo! Let's do it!" squeaked Kon, "How cool would it be to have a real wear-wolf running around?"

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" yelled Corey, "This isn't something to joke about!"

"Whoa, calm down Core! It's all right, wear-wolves don't exist!" said Laney, trying to calm him down.

"How would you know?" snapped Corey.

"Ok, I have a solution," began Kin, "We all decide, right now, to believe in wear-wolves. Then, when nothing happens, Core will have his proof that wear-wolves don't exist."

Laney nodded, "For once, I agree with you, Kin!"

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" asked Corey with a shudder.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?" replied Kon.

"So, who believes in wear-wolves?" asked Kin.

"Me," said Laney.

"Same here," agreed Kon.

"And so do I. That just leaves Core…" finished Kin.

Corey looked around at his friends and sighed, "… I guess I do too…"

"Great! Now all we have to do, is wait till the next full moon. When nothing happens, we can forget about all this rubbish." Laughed Kin.

"When's the next full moon?" asked Kon.

"Sometime next week, I think," replied Laney, glancing over at the calendar.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait and see. Right Core?" asked Kon.

Corey was looking out the window. He turned to Kon and sighed, "Yeah… we just have to wait…"

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter down! Next one coming in a weeks time! UGH, school starts again for me next week. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! But I promise it wont effect my stories... much...<strong>

**DQ out!**


	2. The Growling

**Hello internet! Here's chapter 2! Because of the rotten place known as school, I shall now decree the Sundays are 'Upload Days'! Basically meaning that I'm updating on Sundays from now on. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Growling<p>

Corey lay unmoving on his bed, his beanie was on the floor next to him and his eyes were shut tight. He'd called off band practice with the excuse of a 'bad cough'. But really, he was big trouble.

The growling.

The never ending sound of a wolf's growl, playing in his head over and over like a broken record. It had been almost 10 years since he last heard that sound, and he had hoped to never hear it again. But, it was back, and that could only mean one thing… Corey opened his eyes and sat up, slowly. He picked up his phone and searched up when the next full moon would be. Two days. He had two days to come up with a plan, or lose everything and everyone that he had ever loved. _'Why? Why did this happen to me?' _thought Corey. He made sure his door was locked and took off his shirt, revealing the cause of all this turmoil. He traced his finger over the massive scar on the left side of his body. He'd had that scar for as long as he could remember. He sighed and went into a flash-back…

*FLASH-BACK*

_Five year old Corey was standing in the woods with his mother._

_"Now Corey, this will hurt, but it's for the best," said his mum, holding up a needle for him to see._

_"But why do I need that?" squeaked Corey, backing away slightly._

_His mother replied sadly, "It will stop you from hurting anyone,"_

_"But I don't hurt anyone!" wailed Corey._

_"Not now, but when you get bigger, you will. Don't worry, it's just a little sting and you only need it once,"_

_"But you can just put me in the cage-thingy," Corey reminded her._

_"The cage won't hold you forever, little wolfie," replied his mother with a little smile, "Now hold still…"_

_"OUCH!" yelped Corey, rubbing the needle mark, "That hurts!" he stated crying._

_His mum gave him a hug, "I know, I know. Shhhh… it will go away," _

_After a little while, Corey stopped crying and said, "Mummy! The growling went away!"_

_His mum smiled, "Good, now you can be a normal boy again."_

_She took his hand and they walked home._

*FLASH-BACK END*

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "Core? It's Laney. Are you ok?"

Corey quickly put his shirt back on and climbed under the covers, "Ummmm (cough, cough)… what are you doing here Lanes? (Cough, cough) I told you I was too sick for practise (cough, cough)…"

"Corey, you are a terrible liar! Now let me in!" sighed Laney from outside the door.

"Ok…" grumbled Corey. He got up, went to the door and opened it. Laney was standing there with her arms crossed, looking worried. "Are the twins here?" asked Corey, looking around.

Laney shook her head, "No, just me." She walked in and sat on Corey's bed, "Now what's the problem?"

Corey just stood there, looking at his feet, "Nothing…"

"Core, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" demanded Laney.

"Well… it's just that… oh, never mind," mumbled Corey.

"Corey! Tell me!"

"But you'll hate me for it!"

Laney stood and put her hand on his shoulder, "Core. I would never hate you, and you know that."

Corey lifted his eyes to look at her, _'Why does she have to be so cute?!' _Corey screamed in his brain.

"(Sigh) Ok, I'll tell you…" he mumbled. He sat on his bed and Laney sat down beside him.

"It's just… I'm still a little rattled from yesterday…" began Corey, "Just the thought that a w-, one of those things, could be out there. I just get so scared…"

Laney smiled kindly, "Oh, Core. There's nothing wrong with being scared of something."

"But I'm not just 'scared' of them," protested Corey, "I'm completely petrified! Those claws… and all the teeth…"

Corey drifted into a terrifying daydream. Laney gently shook him awake, "Why are you so scared of them? You seem fine with any other monsters…"

Corey thought about telling her, _'NO! Telling her will only put her in danger!' _But he couldn't just say 'I don't know', she knew him well enough to tell when we was lying. Maybe he could just, _twist_ the truth a little bit…

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"I'm your best friend Corey! Of course I can keep a secret!" replied Laney with a roll of her eyes.

Corey stood up, "Just a quick heads up, this means nothing except that I want to tell you the whole story."

Laney was about to ask what he meant; but before she could say anything, he took his shirt off. Laney just stared, she hadn't expected this! _'Don't blush, keep it cool, keep it cool…'_ Laney thought to herself, but it was kinda hard to keep it cool when you're alone in a room with your crush, and he didn't have a shirt on. Corey lifted up his left arm and Laney tried not to gasp. He showed her the massive scar, the scar that looked an awful lot like…

"Is… is that… a bite mark?" asked Laney with a shiver.

Corey nodded, "When I was almost a year old, I was at the park with my mum and this massive dog attacked me. Fortunately, it wasn't too serious, but it was enough to leave this scar."

"Oh my… sorry Core, I didn't realize…" stammered Laney.

"No, it's ok Lanes. I probably should have told you sooner…"

"Is that why you're scared of wear-wolves?" asked Laney.

Corey nodded and put his shirt back on.

"But, you're fine around normal dogs. How does that work?"

"I don't know. I've always loved dogs, but wolves… I just fall apart at the thought of them. Especially, wear-wolves."

Laney smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that everything will be fine,"

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure…" muttered Corey.

The two of them sat there for a little while, not speaking, just enjoying the company.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" asked Corey.

"No, I promise I won't," replied Laney, "I better go, will I see you tomorrow?"

Corey sighed, "Yeah, maybe…"

"If you need some more time, don't worry," smiled Laney, "Just let us know."

Corey smiled, "Ok, I will."

Laney gave him a hug and walked out of the room, "Bye!" she called over her shoulder.

Corey sighed happily. Laney always had the ability to make him feel better. Even though he could never tell her the truth about him, he knew he would always love her. He decided he had to try and keep her safe, even if it meant running away. He reached up on top of his bedroom cupboard and took down a dusty old box. He hadn't opened this box for ten years, but he knew he had to now. He took of the lid and looked inside. Everything was still there, the wooden stake, the warning chain, and the silver bullets. Corey shuddered at the sight of them. He picked up the warning chain and put it around his neck. It was a thin chain made from pure silver. He kept it around his neck, and if it started to feel painful against his bare sink, he would know it was time to run away. He picked up the stake and touched the point with trembling fingers, he kept his to remind him of how easy it would be for someone to kill him. But what he feared most, were the silver bullets. They were beautiful, beautiful to a person that is. But to Corey, they looked as dangerous to him as a knife. With a shudder, he picked one up and put it in his pocket, to remind him of the risk. He put the lid back on the box and put it back on top of the cupboard. He lay down again and closed his eyes.

No-one heard from Corey for two days after Laney's visit. Not Kin, not Kon, not Laney, not even Trina. When the night of the full moon arrived, Laney thought about texting him to reassure him it was ok. But then there came,

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" The howl swept through town, terrifying everyone in Peacevile. No-one was brave enough to go and see what it was, and the howling went on all night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert dramatic music here) Next chapter coming next Sunday, but if you guys want it badly enough I'll update sooner.<strong>

**DQ out!**


	3. Silver Bullets

**Hello internet! I got a few people who wanted this chapter earlier so here it is! WARNING: CLIFFHANGER! **

* * *

><p>Laney's POV<p>

I stood with Kin and Kon in the town square. Everyone was looking scared and tired, I was too. Party because of the howling last night, but mostly because Corey still hadn't showed up. After the moon went down and the howling stopped, we all came outside to find chaos. Bins were tipped over, gardens had been dug up, trees had been knocked down. The local butchers shop had been completely destroyed and all the meat was gone. I was very worried. Of course, my first thought was that Kin had invented something that went horribly, _horribly_ wrong. But my second thought was, _wear-wolf_. It may have been silly, but it looked like wear-wolves really did exist, and now one was on the loose in Peacevile!

Mayor Mellow appeared on the stage, looking mildly traumatised, and said, "Citizens of Peacevile! I know you are all absolutely terrified! But in our time of need, a hero has arisen!" Two guys in black combat gear walked up to stand next to the mayor, "Chris and Doug, also known as 'The Knights of the Black Spear', have come to Peacevile to hunt down, and destroy the monster!" the crowd cheered.

Chris took the mic off the mayor and begun a speech, "Greetings Peacevile! The Knights of the Black Spear started in the Dark Ages, to help the human race eliminate all monsters and make the world a safer place! Now, the evil known as the 'wear-wolf' has returned to wreak havoc on your fair town! But fear not! For we are here to rid you of the creature, and protect Peacevile from the demons!" Another cheer.

Chris handed the mic to Doug, "Indeed we will! But, we cannot do it alone. So I want anyone who sees, hears or smells the creature to tell us right away! For every bit of information you give us, will help bring down the beast! But I urge you all, _do not_ go looking for it! One bite and you will be infected by the demon, and cursed to the same fate!" the crowd gasped in fear and the two continued their speech. I was listening, until Kin tapped me on the shoulder, "We're gonna go check on Core, you wanna come?"

I nodded, "Sure." So we slipped away from the crowd and ran to Corey's house. We knocked on the door and waited.

"W-who is it?" squeaked Corey.

"Don't worry, Core. It's only us, please let us in," I replied softy.

After a bit, the groj door opened slowly and we walked inside. Once we were in, he shut the door. I had never seen Corey like this, his skin was white as paper and his eyes were wide and blood-shot, not to mention he was shaking uncontrollably. Kin and Kon gasped. Not knowing what else to do, I opened my arms and hugged him. He hugged me back, tightly, and I could feel his heart racing, "It's ok Core, we're here now…" I whispered in his ear, "It's all right, everything is going to be fine, just fine…" I stroked his hair and I felt him stop shaking, but his heart was still going out of control. When he finally let go, he said, "Thanks Laney, I needed that,"

I smiled sadly, "Its ok Core, I know you did,"

Kin got a glass of water for everyone and we all sat down. Corey had to hold his glass with both hands so he didn't drop it. The first thing I did was look at Kin and say, "You were wrong. AGAIN!"

Kin laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, err… look on the bright side?"

"BRIGHT SIDE?! A CRAZY DEMON WOLF IS RAMPAGING THROUGH TOWN! THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!" I yelled.

Kon took his fingers out of his ears, "We should help Chris and Doug catch it…"

Now it was Kin's turn to go crazy, "WHAT?! YOU WANT US TO GO AFTER THAT THING?!"

"He's right…" Corey whispered, staring at the water in his cup, "someone needs to catch it…"

I put my arm around his shoulder, "Chris and Doug will catch it, don't worry Core, you'll be safe…"

Corey whimpered softly and _snuggled up to me! _It was all I could do to stop myself from enjoying this, Corey may have been giving me more attention, but he was traumatized! What kind of friend would I be if I took advantage of his fear? Kin interrupted my thoughts, "Maybe we should help, I mean, there is a chance this was _our_ fault. It's only fair that we clean up the mess…"

"True…" I replied, "But what are we gonna do after we catch it? Take it to the pound?"

Kon jumped up, "We can use Kin's smelter to make silver bullets! Then we can go after the wolf!"

"Good idea!" replied Kin, "If we gather up all the silver we can find and make some bullets, we can track down the wolf and end it!"

I liked the sound of this idea, "Ok, I'll help. What about you Core?" I asked, I was hoping he'd say yes, but I knew I couldn't force him. Corey looked at me and nodded. I smiled, "Thanks," he smiled back. After that we went on a rampage of our own, turning my house, Corey's house and the twin's house upside-down, gathering every single piece of silver we could find. Jewellery, clocks, plates, culturally, ornaments, coins, everything. We hauled everything back to Kin's shed and watched as he melted it all down and turned it into silver bullets. With everything we found, we managed to make 20 silver bullets, five for each of us. Kin found four old pistols in his junk pile and fixed them up, even though we weren't supposed to have guns. Well, it _was_ a bit of an emergency. Then we emptied all the meat from Kin and Kon's fridge and set a trap, now all we could do was wait. When the sun went down, the clouds were covering the moon, meaning the wolf couldn't change until the clouds went away. Corey didn't want to go outside, but some gentle persuasion got him into position. We waited behind a dumpster for the wolf to take the bait. I started to feel sleepy, I could tell the guys were too, but we tried to stay awake. It was about midnight when I finally gave up and drifted off…

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" I snapped awake, my heart started racing and I reached for my gun. Kin and Kon woke up too, each pulling out their weapon. I summoned all my courage and peeked over the top of the dumpster. A huge, muscly creature with razor claws that glinted softly in the moonlight was standing over the pile of meat; noisily chugging it down and leaving no trace of it behind. I heard Kin cock his pistol and take aim, but then a gunshot (from another gun) rang out and a bullet bounced off the wall behind us, missing me by an inch. The wolf looked up, startled; it let out another howl and loped off down the road. I let my breath out and was about to step out from behind the dumpster, when Doug, one of the guys after the wolf, came around the corner. He was holding a torch in one hand and a rifle in the other. He scanned the ally, slung the gun over his shoulder and pulled out a radio.

_"Snoop Dog to Cool Cat. Come in Cool Cat."_

_"This is Cool Cat, over,"_

_"One bullet fired, target missed, over,"_

_"Did you get a sighting? Over,"_

_"Negative, but it looks like someone else wanted to catch our prize, over,"_

_"Do you have evidence? Over,"_

_"Looks like your simple meat trap, lure out the beast, shoot it when it comes, over"_

_"Any sign of the trappers? Over,"_

_"Negative, should we continue to pursue the beast? Over,"_

_"Affirmative, gather evidence of the trap and continue the chase, over"_

_"Copy that Cool Cat, Snoop Dog out."_

Doug took out a camera and took some photos of our trap. Then re-loaded his gun and ran down the road after the wolf. I let my breath out again, we were having too many close scrapes for my likening.

"What now?" whispered Kon.

"I don't know," Kin whispered back.

"We should head back inside and come up with a plan," I whispered, "What do you think Core?"

Silence.

"Core?" I turned to look at him. The twins gasped in horror and I nearly fainted.

Corey was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>INTENSE! Next chapter on Sunday, but remember; if you want it sooner, all you have to do is tell me!<strong>

**DQ out!**


	4. A Horrible Night

**Hello internet! Jeez... you guys are really liking this story aren't you? Well why are you reading the authors notes then?! Also, not counting the authors notes, this chapter is exactly 1000 words long, cool eh? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Corey's POV<p>

When the chain around my neck started to hurt, I knew I had to run. The growling intensified, confirming what was coming. I had to get away from my friends, from Laney. They were all asleep, so they didn't notice when I ran into another ally across the road. The chain started to burn and I began to feel dizzy, I tried to stay in control, but I couldn't fight against the wolf. That was all I remember, before I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was in the woods just outside town. I was covered in scrapes and bruises and my stomach felt queasy. From the smell of my breath, I guessed I'd been eating raw meat. The thought of it made me want to hurl, but I kept it down. What else had I done last night? I could have _killed_ someone for all I knew! The town was completely silent, no cars were on the road, no people were walking down the street, no birds were singing in the trees. What had I done? The bite on my side was throbbing, like it was only just put there. My mind drifted off into another flash-back…

*FLASH-BACK*

_Six month old Corey was in his cot. His father, in wolf form, was watching him. Neither of his two children were natural wear-wolves, but he was determined that the wolf bloodline would continue. He put his snout in the cot, and bit Corey on his left side. Corey squealed in pain and his mother ran into the room, holding a wooden stake._

_"Leave him alone!" she cried. Her husband turned and growled. She slashed the air with the stake, ready to use it if she had to. But he just shrunk to the floor, crept past her and slipped out the door. She went to follow him, but he was already gone. She put down the stake and picked up Corey. She cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on it, but there was no doubt that Corey had been infected. She vowed right then, that she would find a way to cure him so he could live a normal life like his sister._

*FLASH-BACK ENDS*

What the hell was I meant to do now? Do I go back, or do I run away? I turned towards the woods. I'd be safe out there, I could stay away from people and keep my friends out of danger. But, what about Laney? I turned towards Peacevile. If I stayed, I would probably be caught and killed, not to mention putting Kin, Kon and Laney in the firing line as well. But Laney would be heartbroken if I just vanished. I'd be heartbroken too, I'd never be able to see her again. _'What am I doing?'_ I thought as I began the walk home.

"COREY!" screamed Laney. She ran up to me and nearly bowled me over with a massive hug, "I was so worried about you!"

"So were we!" cried Kon, joining in the hug.

"Where did you go?" yelled Kin, also joining the hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped. So they dropped me and looked at me expectantly, hoping for an explanation.

"Err… right. Ummmm… well…" I wasn't sure what to say.

Laney sighed, "Right, we ask, you answer, ok?"

"Ummmm… ok?" I replied uncertainly.

"Where did you go?" asked Kin

"Err… to the woods," I replied.

"Why?" asked Kon.

"I… got scared,"

"Why didn't you tell us before you ran off?" asked Laney.

"I didn't want to wake you up,"

"And can you explain the rips in your clothes, and the fact that you were missing when the wolf appeared?" demanded Kin. Laney and Kon looked at me weirdly, a flicker of fear on all their faces.

"Ummmm… no…" I mumbled. Kon took a big step back. Laney seemed to remember the bite mark from the look on her face, but she covered for me, thank god, "Well, at least your back. Now, we're gonna try again tonight, are you gonna come with us, or stay at home?"

I put my hand in my pocket and my fingers closed around the silver bullet, the growling still playing in my head. I knew saying I'd stay behind just raised suspicions, but if I went with them…

"I'll come," I said, but I knew I was gonna regret it.

Just before dark, we had set up another meat trap, but now the wolf would be caught in a net to give a clear shot for the guns. Great, just great; my best friends were unknowingly trying to kill me. What a crazy world. But the worst thing was, no cloud cover. I'd become the wolf as soon as the sun went down, and my friends would be there to watch. _Laney_, would be there to watch. We were standing there, admiring our handy work, when the chain around my neck started to hurt and the growling got louder. "Ummmm… guys…" I said nervously, "You might want to head to the hiding spot now…"

Laney gave me a look, "But Core, the sun's only _just_ gone down. We haven't even heard the first howl yet!"

"I… just want you to… stay safe… that's… all…" my words began to slur and my vison was getting blurry.

"Are you ok Corey?" asked Kin.

"Yeah… I'm…fine…" I lied.

"I think you need to have a lie-down," muttered Kon as I staggered around the road.

I groaned with pain, I should have been out of here by now. I should have been hiding somewhere in the woods, away from the town. But I stayed, for her. And now she was in danger, because it was coming.

The wolf was coming.

"Corey? Corey!" shouted Laney, as she walked towards me.

I tried to push her away, "No…stay, ugh, back… don't… agh! Put yourself… in danger… oh!"

My groaning turned to growling, and the last thing I remember seeing was Kin dragging Laney to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! But wait, I hear something... you guys want me to upload a chapter a day? Well... I don't know, school goes back tomorrow and I might be a bit busy... How about this, if I can get 10 or more reviews on this chapter telling me to post a new one, then I'll upload a chapter a day until the story's finished! You have one day to meet the deadline! MUHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**DQ out!**


	5. The Wolf Revealed

**HELLO INTERNET! Here's your cliffhanger break! And in answer to GumxTheif's question, I kinda fudged it, so let's ****_say_**** he's a wear-wolf. But you don't have to believe that! Also, the reason I don't describe the wolf in great detail, is because I want YOUR imagination to fill in the blanks. But before I give it all away, read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"No…stay, ugh, back… don't… agh! Put yourself… in danger… oooh!" groaned Corey, pushing Laney away. Laney tried to get closer, but Kin garbed her hand and pulled her to safety. The three of them watched in fascinated horror as Corey changed.<p>

His hands turned to paws and his nails grew longer and became claws. Dark, thick, fur started growing all over him and he swelled up in size. His ears changed shape and his nose grew longer until it became a snout, full of razor sharp teeth. When the change finished, Corey was no longer Corey, but a mindless wear-wolf. He tipped back his head and howled.

Laney was falling apart, Kon was in tears and Kin was struggling to stop both of them from running away. After 'Corey' had finished off the meat, the net sprang up and caught him. Kin didn't know what to do. If he left Corey where he was, Chris and Doug would get him for sure; but if he let him go, Corey might snack on them instead. Kin considered the options, and decided to let Corey go. Even if he was a mindless killing machine, he was still Grojband's leader, and one of Kin's best friends. But he took his pistol with him, just to be sure.

Slowly, Kin approached the net. The wolf was struggling around inside it, growling fiercely. Kin reached out and took hold of the release pin, and pulled it out. The net flopped to the ground and the wolf was free. He rose on his hind legs, twice his normal height, and stared down his snout at Kin. For a minute, they were staring into each other's eyes, Kin's dark brown ones, full of fear; and the wolf's black, empty ones, showing no emotion. But Kin could have sworn a flicker of 'thanks' passed through those blank eyes, before he turned and vanished down a nearby ally.

Now what? Kin knew he had to do three things; get Kon, Laney and himself to safety, find a way to pull everyone's emotions back together, and most importantly, find a way to help Corey; without being either turned into a wear-wolf, shot by the wolf hunters, or eaten by the wolf itself. _'No, it's not an 'it' anymore. He might be a wolf, but it's still Corey…'_ Kin thought, _'But… does Corey remember that?'_

More questions and no answers. Right now, all Kin wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep. But he had to get the others to safety, and Laney was gonna be absolutely no help, so he'd have to snap Kon out of his fit. A few slaps were enough to bring him round, and between the two of them they managed to get Laney back to the groj. It may not have been the best place to go, but where else? They spent most of their waking hours here, this was where they felt safe.

After they dropped Laney on the couch, Kon went straight to the fridge and tried to drown his sorrows in ice-cream. Kin finally let a tear drop onto the rim of his glasses, the shock was just too great to overcome without tears. It was almost like Corey was dead, no, it was worse; because Corey, the _real_ Corey, _was_ dead and he had been replaced with the wolf. Kin looked sideways at Laney. She was just sitting there, with her head in her hands, crying to herself. Kin knew this would be hardest of all on Laney. She loved Corey, and now he'd been turned into a monster. It would take a heck of a lot of ice-cream to even _dampen_ the pain she must be feeling. Kin tried to come up with a plan, but he was too tried and confused to even think straight, so he went to sleep. Kon and Laney feel asleep soon after, occasionally turning over when Corey let out a howl.

Kon woke first. Kin was lying on the stage, sucking his thumb, Laney was on the couch, curled up in a trembling ball. Kon had ice-cream all over himself and he was cold, probably because he fell asleep next to the open fridge. He was still full from last night, so he went into the kitchen for some water. When he came back, Kin was waking up. They acknowledged each other with a simple nod and drifted off into their own thoughts.

Kon was hoping beyond all hope that last night was just a dream from eating too much ice-cream, but he knew it wasn't. From look on Kin's face and the way Laney was lying, he knew that everything was real. They were living in a nightmare. A loud crash made both of them jump. Terror passed over their faces, until they realised it was well past dawn. Corey would have changed back by now. But what difference would it make? He was still a wear-wolf, he was still being hunted, and he was still a danger to them. Kin had the who-cares-what-happens-now look on his face when he stood up and walked in the direction of the crash, Corey's room. Kon followed, deciding things couldn't get much worse, could they?

When they arrived at the door, Kin opened it, slowly. Corey was lying face-down on the bed, covered in scrapes and cuts. The tattered remains of his clothes hung around him, displaying the bite mark to the twins. He groaned softly, and tensed as if he was about to get up, but he merely rolled on his side so he was facing the wall and stared to snore. Kin closed the door quietly and they tiptoed back to the groj. Laney was awake now and just staring into space, not saying a word. Kin and Kon sat on the stage, and it wasn't long before they were staring into space too.

It was about 2:00 that afternoon when Kin snapped awake. Corey was standing in the door way, looking very tried. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was all messy, his mouth was set in a grim line and he had a dangerous air about him. Standing there, in his torn up clothes and with his many wounds, he looked like a zombie. Kin stayed perfectly still, as did Corey. Both of them were thinking about last night, when Kin had let the wolf go.

"Thanks…" mumbled Corey, looking at the floor.

"You're welcome…" Kin muttered back, trying not to look at him.

Corey walked slowly to the fridge and took out a glass of milk. The sound of the fridge opening snapped Kon back to reality. His eyes filled with fear when he saw Corey, but he didn't move. Corey finished his milk and turned to look at them. The twins looked him, then at each other, then back at him. _'What the hell are we gonna do now?'_ thought all three of them at the same time. There were two options for the twins, forgive him and try to help him, or put at least 2 miles between him and them to keep themselves safe. Corey only had one option, go along with whatever they choose, because they have the power to kill you. The loaded pistols were in a heap on the stage, at arm's reach for both the twins.

Corey looked at his feet and said, almost in a whisper, "Sorry…"

Kon stood up, jumped off the stage and walked over to Corey. The look on his face showed fear, confusion, anger, exhaustion and… relief? He stood there looking Corey right in the eye, and hugged him. Corey, though surprised, hugged him back. Kin soon joined in on the hug, and for a few minutes they just stood there, soaking up the last scrap of trust and friendship that they had. When they separated, Corey had obviously shed a few tears. He was so relieved that they still trusted him, even if it was only a bit.

"I-I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" asked Corey, timidly.

Kin shook his head, "No. Well, not physically anyway,"

Corey sighed with relief. He looked past the twins at Laney, still unmoving on the couch, "Laney?"

"Heartbroken," sighed Kon, "Hasn't spoken since you… ummmm…"

Corey groaned, "…changed," he felt another tear run down his cheek.

Kin smiled sadly, "You love her, don't you?"

"The only reason I'm still here," replied Corey, "I'd be long gone if it weren't for her…"

Kon spoke, "Tell her."

"What?" replied a shocked Corey.

"Tell her. It's the only way to wake her up," explained Kon, "You have to tell her…"

Corey took a step towards her, and stopped, "No. I can't stay here, and telling her that right before I go will only make it worse,"

"Go?!" exclaimed Kin, "Where?!"

"Somewhere as far away from here as possible," sighed Corey, "I have to keep you guys safe. I don't want the wolf hunters to put you on the target list,"

"But you didn't bite me last night," Kin pointed out.

"It's not just that," replied Corey, "The wolf hunters will kill anyone associated with the wolf. I can't let that happen," he glanced at Laney, "to any of you…"

Kon grabbed Corey's wrist, "We are not letting you go anywhere, Corey. For our sakes, for Laney's sake, stay."

"C-Corey?" Corey spun around, Laney was looking at him. She looked awful, with red, puffy eyes and smeared makeup, but Corey still felt his heart flutter. He started walking slowly towards her. Laney stayed where she was, Corey was trying resist the urge to run to her. His pace quickened, a flicker of fear crossed her face, but she still stayed where she was. Corey couldn't take it anymore, he ran up to her and hugged her tight. He felt her tense up, but soon she relaxed, and they just stood there.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" whispered Laney.

"I'm here as long as you need me…" replied Corey.

And everyone started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Now before you all go off the rails, I just wanted to let you know I'm fully booked this weekend so you won't get a new chapter till MONDAY. Sorry, but after two full days of grade nine I'm SHATTERED! Anywhosit, see ya'll on Monday!<strong>

**DQ out!**


	6. Coming Up With a Plan

**Hello internet! I know I said next chapter on Monday, but I kinda flipped over the handlebars on my bike when I was trying to do a trick and sprained my ankle (I think I broke a few toes but dad disagrees). And since there's nothing else to do, I might as well upload this! In answer to a request by a guest reviewer, sorry but I've already finished this story so I can't really include your idea. But it was an awesome idea, I'm kinda upset I didn't think of it! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Laney's POV<p>

The love of my life was a wear-wolf. That pretty much sums it all up. I could never stop loving him, but just the thought of him transforming into that monster… it just made me shudder. At least things were finally looking up. Kon had stopped gorging himself on ice-cream, I'd managed to get my emotions under control and Kin had finally stopped thinking that it was up to him to save everyone. Now all we had to do, was convince Corey that we could help him. But he wasn't buying it, "No! My mum already tried to find a cure, and the closest she came was the one you guys broke!"

"But there has to be some way of curing you! I won't give up!" I yelled back.

"Guys! Calm down!" Kin interrupted, "Do I need to remind you that everything can be found on the internet?"

Everyone looked surprised. Of course! Why hadn't we remembered that? But our good luck was soon ruined.

"The sun!" yelled Kon, "It's almost gone down!"

Corey wasted no time, he shoved us all inside and said, "Don't come out! Stay in here and keep working!"

Then he ran outside and slammed the door. We listened for the groaning and growling and we were soon startled by the sound I was growing to hate, "ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

The wolf was here.

We heard soft growling and snuffing, as if the wolf was sniffing around outside. There was another howl, and I could hear the 'click, click, click' of claws on the pavement. Kin put his ear to the door and listened, "All clear, he's gone,"

I sat down, "Gone where? We should put some sort of tracking device on him, just to make sure he's ok,"

"I'm worried about the wolf hunters," said Kon, "If they find out _who_ the wolf is…"

"It will be a lot worse than knowing _where_ he is," finished Kin.

Suddenly, Kon's phone bleated, "Hey, Mayor Mellow wants everyone to meet in the town square tomorrow at 12:00, apparently the wolf hunters want to talk to us,"

I gulped, "I have a feeling that it won't be just a friendly chat…"

"Yes, they're probably going to try and find the wolf in human form," agreed Kin, opening his laptop

"How are they going to do that?" asked Kon.

"I don't know, but if they have some way of finding out, Corey is in big trouble," I voiced everyone's thoughts.

"What if Corey just, doesn't show up?" asked Kin, "Then they can't find out,"

"No," said Kon, "Corey not showing up will only make him the object of their suspicions,"

"Kon, don't use big words. It doesn't suit you," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry…" mumbled Kon.

"But he's right," sighed Kin, "If Corey doesn't turn up, that will only put him on their radar,"

I stood and leaned against the wall, "What if none of us go?"

"Huh?" asked Kon, confused.

"What if none of us go? Then Corey won't be the only one under suspicion."

"But then it will only make them suspicious of us! I don't see how that's any better," exclaimed Kin, giving me a look.

"You got a better plan?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kin shook his head, "No… but let's just do some research ok? Then we can decide on a plan of action,"

Kon nodded, "That is a good idea,"

I sighed, "Yeah, fair enough. So where do we start?"

We spent most of the night looking through tons of old witchcraft books and 'Wolf hunters' websites, trying to find a way to cure Corey. No luck, but we did find out how to tell if a person is a wear-wolf. If you take a sample of their blood and put it on a silver tray, the blood will bubble if the person is a wear-wolf.

"But…" mumbled Kin, "According to Chris' website, they test whether someone is a wolf by forcing them to hold silver. But we know that doesn't work…"

After a minute of silence, Kon leapt up, "It's a trick! They're trying to find out who the wolf is by calling this meeting and whoever doesn't show up will be targeted!"

"You're right! Corey has to go to the meeting, it's the only way to keep him under the radar long enough for us to find a cure!" I agreed. Another howl echoed through the air, making me shudder.

Kin looked over at the clock, "It's almost 5:00, it won't be long before dawn."

"I'd say we've got about half an hour," I replied, glancing out the window. The sky was starting to lighten, but only a bit, "Do you think Corey will come back before his change?"

"I hope not, I don't think I have the energy to deal with the wolf," sighed Kon.

After about ten minutes, I heard the unmistakable 'click, click, click' of claws on the road. At first I thought he would just pass by, but he didn't. The clicking got closer, until it was right outside. The twins gave me worried looks and I just motioned for them to stay still and quiet. There was the sound of snuffling and glowing, then all was silent. Suddenly, there was a loud snarl and a great crash, making me, Kin and Kon jump from fright and exchange looks of terror. Another crash, the wolf was literally _throwing_ himself at the door, growling and snarling all the while.

We backed up a bit, ready to make a bolt for it. After a good six minutes of crashing, there was silence. We heard snuffling, then the clicking, getting further away. I heard the twins sigh with relief and I was about to, until I realised I could still hear the growling. It took a minute for it to register, but when I realised what was about to happen, I just managed to call out to the twins, "Get back!"

The wolf full-on rammed into the door, having run at it at top speed. I don't know what that groj door was made of, but the only thing the wolf got out of ramming it was a massive headache. Kon drew in a sharp breath and pointed to the window, the sun was coming up. There was another crash, but this one was softer and was accompanied by wolfish moans instead of the fierce growling. Then we heard the wolf sounds change to more human ones, before there was a gentle thud on the door.

Kin looked at me and Kon, we both nodded and he stepped forward to take hold of the handle. He opened it a crack and I could see a grubby pair of feet, Corey's feet. Kin slowly opened the door fully and just managed to catch Corey before he collapsed. He dragged Corey inside and Kon closed the door. In the tattered remains of his clothes, laying helpless in Kin's arms, Corey looked like he was straight out of a horror movie. I think we would have laughed if we didn't know the reason he looked that way.

I instantly took charge, "You two take Corey to his room while I look for some bandages, we have to get him cleaned up,"

Kin and Kon obeyed without a word, and carefully carried Corey to his room. I went up to the bathroom and dug around in the cabinets until I found some bandages and disinfectant. I took them quickly down to Corey's room. Kin and Kon were standing at the door looking in. Kin just nodded to me and stepped out of the way so I could go in; once I was inside, Kin closed the door behind me.

Corey lay on his bed, wearing only pyjamas shorts. I could see his scar clearly, it had swelled up and looked red-raw. I sighed sadly and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Corey didn't move. I put a bit of disinfected on a cotton bud and stared the task of cleaning his wounds. He had so many scrapes and cuts, I thought I might be here for hours. Corey still didn't move, and only the occasional moan escaped his lips. After about fifteen minutes, I had almost finished except for the few grazes on Corey's neck and face.

I gently smoothed his hair and sighed lovingly with a sad smile; even after all this, I still loved him. I was just about to tend to a deep cut on his jaw, when Corey's eyes opened and locked with mine. His once deep, sea-blue eyes were dull and emotionless. I realised for the first time the amount of mental strain each change brought for Corey. Something told me that he wouldn't have gotten this far without our help. We just gazed into each other's eyes for almost three minutes, I saw sadness, confusion, exhaustion and pain in Corey's eyes. I felt a tear run down my check. Corey's eyes seemed to smile for a brief second, before he closed them again. I finished cleaning him up and stood. I lent over and kissed him on the forehead, then I left him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks that last bit is super cute? I know I do! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have 'Catching Fire' (don't own) to finish reading. <strong>

**R&R, F&F and whatever!**

**DQ out!**


	7. Tricks inside Tricks

**Hello internet! I literally have nothing to say, so read the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kin's POV<p>

About two and a half hours after Corey's dramatic re-entry, he finally came out of his room. He was wearing clean clothes and had brushed his hair. For the first time in five days, he looked almost normal.

"Has anyone seen my beanie?" asked Corey, trying to sound light-hearted.

I grinned, "I think it's around here somewhere…"

Kon turned in a circle, "Nope, can't see it,"

Laney walked over, smiling and wearing Corey's beanie, "Found it!"

Corey chuckled and grabbed it off her. They both blushed and Kon rolled his eyes. When were they going to admit it?!

"So Core, what's the plan?" I asked, trying but failing to sound casual. The tension in the room thickened and I heard Kon gulp.

"We show up, do what they want and hope for the best," replied Corey with a small smile.

"And if things go wrong?" asked Kon with a shudder.

"We get the heck out-a there as fast as humanly possible." Replied Laney in a flat tone.

"Well…" I started, "If we're gonna do it, I'd like to get it over with."

Laney nodded, "You said it, Kin,"

We were walking out when Corey unexpectedly said, "Kin? Can I have a word with you?"

Although I was slightly confused, I nodded, "Sure."

We went over to a corner of the groj, out of ear-shot of Laney and Kon. I was still confused, but the look on Corey's face seemed to spell it out for me, "Kin, if things do go wrong… I'm putting you in charge," I opened my moth to protest, but Corey held up his hand for silence, "You know as well as I do what could happen at this meeting. If my edgy behaviour doesn't give me away, the possibility of them doing the real test will. If they do find out, I don't think they'll make a big fuss there but they'll start the hunt at sunset. So, I'm going to leave as soon as I think they know. Don't tell the others and don't come after me,"

"But Core…" I tried to interrupt.

"No! I've made my decision. If I don't leave today, I know I will soon after. I don't want the band to be leaderless, so you're in charge when I go. It's for the best, I won't put you guys in the firing line because of me"

Now it was my turn to shut him up, "Corey! Listen to me! Even if you leave, we'll come after you no matter what. And if Kon and I don't, Laney will; and she won't give up until she knows you're dead or you come back. We aren't just going to stand by and let you get shot between the eyes, even if you are a wear-wolf."

Corey was slightly shocked, "But you'll be putting your lives at risk!"

"Do you think that we could live in a world without you? I'm gonna bet my bottom dollar that we'll fall apart if you died. I will find a way to cure you, or die trying; and so will Laney and Kon. Don't ever forget that,"

A little tear formed in the corner of Corey's eye, "Thank-you Kin, I needed to hear that."

I smiled, "I know, now come on."

We re-joined the others and walked to the town square where the meeting was to be held. Chris and Doug were standing outside a white tent, telling people where to go. When we came up, Doug gave me a weird look. I didn't like what that might have meant, but I kept my blank expression. I was determined to keep up the charade, even if it looked like they were on to us.

Chris handed me a ticket, "When we call your number, the four of you come into the tent. Got that?"

I nodded, "Sure mister."

Everyone else played along and we found a place to sit. Corey was trying his hardest not to look nervous, but he was still very jumpy. Laney put her arm around his shoulder, "It'll be fine Core. Try and think about something else,"

Corey smiled, "Ok, I'll try,"

Kon grinned evilly, "I have something you can think about!"

I looked worried, "Oh no, what?"

"Corey's crush on L-," Kon was cut short by Corey's elbow connecting with his stomach.

I got the idea, "Or Laney's crush on C-, OUCH!" Laney hit me over the head.

After that Kon and I just kept our mouths shut.

After ten minutes of listening to other peoples numbers being called and getting more nervous by the second, Chris came out of the tent and called out what I had been dreading, "Number 31!"

We all stood up, "Good luck Core," I whispered.

Corey smiled weakly, "Same to you."

As sombrely as if we were walking to our deaths, we passed through the door of the tent and sat down in the four chairs that had been set up inside. Doug was behind a table covered in silver bullets and paperwork, typing on a laptop, "Names?" he asked without taking his eyes of the screen.

"Kin, Kon, Corey and Laney," I answered, trying to hide the shake in my voice.

"Uh huh…" he replied, still typing. He picked up four silver bullets and stood, "Each of you have to hold this for five minutes. If one of you is the wolf, we'll find out."

We only nodded and I crossed my fingers under the chair. 'This is it…' I thought. I wasn't even the one in danger but I still felt nervous! I told myself to get a grip and took the bullet Doug held out to me. Nothing was gonna happen so I calmed down a bit, but I was still nervous for Corey. About half way through the five minutes, I got bored so I opened my hand to examine the bullet. It was just that, a bullet. I noticed Doug was watching me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't show it and kept my eyes fixed on the object in my hand. I turned it over, and noticed a circle carved into the sliver. Curious, I put one of my fingers on top of it. I felt a small prick and took my finger off; but noticing Doug was still watching, I didn't check what it was yet.

After he turned his attention back to the laptop, I looked at the underside of my finger and saw a red dot, hardly bigger than a mosquito bite. I thought about it for a sec, when everything came crashing into my mind and it took all my strength not to start panicking. There was something in the bullets that took a sample of your blood. There was a trick inside the trick and we'd walked right into it! I looked sideways at Kon, who was sitting on my left. He looked so board, I thought he might fall asleep. I looked the other way at Corey, sitting on my right. He had a blank face, and the hand holding the bullet was in a tight fist. His other hand was by his side, holding onto Laney's. Laney had the same blank look, but every now and then she gave Corey's hand a squeeze to reassure him.

I smiled inwardly and made a note to mention it to them later. I couldn't say anything about the secret needle without Doug getting suspicious, so I could only sit there and try not to have a panic attack. "That's time," announced Doug. He took out four snap-lock bags and wrote each of our names on them. He stood up and walked over, opening the bags. I dropped the bullet into the bag with my name on it and stood up. "Wait," said Doug, "I need to check your hand before you go,"

I groaned inwardly and put out my hand. As predicted, there was nothing there. But Doug still glared at me, "I'm keeping my eye on you," he whispered threateningly.

I shrugged, trying to play it cool, "Whatever," and walked out of the tent. Kon came out after, followed by Corey and Laney. They were still tightly holding each other's hands. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. They realised and let go, both of them turning as red as Laney's hair.

Kon giggled and I smiled, "Come on lover boy," I said, looking at Corey, "I need to have a word with you,"

Corey glared, "What?"

"Show me your hands," I ordered.

Corey raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just show me,"

Corey put out his hands, palms up. And sure enough, a little red dot was in the middle of his left hand.

I looked down sadly, "It's over."

Silence.

"What do you mean Kin?" asked Laney.

I pointed to the needle mark on Corey's hand, "There was some kind of device in the bullets that takes a sample of your blood," I sighed, "It's only a matter of time…"

More silence.

Corey let a tear drop from his eye and looked up at me, "Kin, you know the drill,"

"Corey! Don't-," but I was too late. Corey was already running towards the park.

I looked at Kon and Laney, "Come on!" and we gave chase.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't worked it out, Kin is probably my favorite character (if I had to pick one). But I prefer to not try and bend my mind around it and just say I love them all, because I do! Trying to pick just ONE favorite is TORTURE! Next chapter on Friday because Friday is awesome. See ya then!<strong>

**DQ out!**


	8. The Hunt Begins

**Hello internet! Do you ever get tired of me saying that? No? Ok, good. So anyway, here's the next chapter. I've been digging around in some other fandoms while I wait for updates on the Grojband stories that I've been following, and you know what I've discovered? Reading a funny, light-hearted fanfic about the game that scares the life out of you, definitely helps you get over it. But I'm still not going to play it. EVER.**

* * *

><p>By the time Kin, Kon and Laney got to the park, Corey had given them the slip. Angry with himself, Kin started kicking rocks around while cursing under his breath. Kon and Laney looked at each other.<p>

"Back to the groj?" asked Laney, her voice trembling.

"Yep," replied Kon. He grabbed Kin by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the groj. It was getting late, and the sun would be going down in about four hours. Once they got back, Kin shut himself in the bathroom for ten minutes and yelled at himself. Kon and Laney sat in the groj, listening to Kin's yelling. For a nerd, Kin's occasional ranting could give even Trina a run for her money. After he finished, he went back to the groj and began the frantic plan making.

"Ok, Corey left me in charge so I'm going to say this right now, WE NEED A CRAZY PLAN!" yelled Kin.

"ALRIGHT!" Laney yelled back, "You don't have to yell!"

"Exactly. Now, what do we do first? Go after Corey, or keep tabs on the wolf hunters?" asked Kon.

"Hmmmm… it might be better if we split up," suggested Kin, "I could watch the hunters, and you two can look for Corey,"

"That sounds like a good plan," began Laney, "But what do we do if we meet up with Corey at night?"

Kin jumped onto the stage and tossed a pistol to Laney and Kon. He tucked Corey's gun into his belt, "Stay armed,"

"But you know we could never shoot Corey!" cried Laney, looking shocked.

Kin looked her right in the eye, "Sometimes you have to make the call, him or you?"

Kon drew in a sharp breath and Laney gulped, her eyes brimming.

"What… happened to you?" asked Kon with a shudder, "You seem… heartless,"

"I just trying to do what Corey wants me to do!" snapped Kin, before he burst into tears.

Kon put his hand to Kin's shoulder, "That's it Kin, let it out…"

After Kin calmed down, Laney picked up the discussion, "Ok, so me and Kon go after Corey?"

Kin nodded, "I'll keep an eye on the wolf hunters and text you if they're getting close," he picked up Laney's phone, "I'll install a phone tracker so I can see where you are, but make sure if you find Corey, don't let him see you. Just keep tabs on him and make sure he doesn't leave town. Keep your pistols on you, but only use them if you absolutely have to,"

"Ok, let's get ready!" yelled Kon, with both fear and excitement.

Fully equip wearing Kin's homemade night-vison goggles and with their guns tucked into their holsters, Grojband (minus Corey) stood out the front of the groj, watching the sun go down. As soon as it did, Kin gave Laney and Kon a nod and started towards the wolf hunter's camp. Kon and Laney stayed where they were, until they heard the first howl of the night. They started running towards the sound. Everyone had to be quick, because if the wolf hunters found Corey, before Grojband found him, it was over. Kin quickly found the wolf hunter's mobile command centre (An old RV) and watched as they got ready. Armed with net guns, rifles, knives and wooden stakes, these guys clearly meant business. Kin crept as close as he dared, just to catch what they were saying.

"So did you find out where he lives?"

"Yeah, not too far down the road. But you know that wolves never stay put,"

"I know. Can't they just stand still and let me shoot 'em? It would be a lot easier for everyone,"

"Settle down Chris, you'll get your chance,"

"What about his friends? Do you think they're in on it?"

"I don't know about the fat kid and the girl, but that nerdy one with glasses knows something, I'm sure of it,"

"Why him?"

"I think he's the one that pulled the release pin on that net trap. Why would he let it go if he didn't care about the person that hides it?"

"Fair enough. Did you put a tracker in the bullet needle you gave him?"

Kin almost stopped breathing.

"No, we don't have any of the really small ones left."

Kin let out a silent breath of relief and whipped his forehead, 'Thank Rocklympus'

"Really? Huh, well, I'll get some more after we eliminate the beast,"

"Good idea. You ready to go?"

Kin didn't wait around too find out. He quickly ran across the street into a dark alley and texted Laney.

_K- They're on to us, u have to be EXTRA careful!_

_L- Yeah, we kinda guessed that_

_K- Any sign of Core?_

_L- No but we picked up his trail of destruction a while back_

_K- For once, destruction is a good thing!_

_L- Ok, save the humour until AFTER we clean up this mess!_

_K- Sorry, gtg_

Kin put his phone away and stayed where he was until he saw the wolf hunters go past. When they were a good sixty steps in front of him, Kin followed along behind; staying in the shadows and moving as quietly as he could.

Kon and Laney had been following Corey's trail of wolfish destruction for a full hour, with no sign of the wolf himself.

"Do you think we could be following the wrong trail?" asked Kon, stopping to lean the wall of a building.

"So you think it's the other 75 pound wear-wolf capable of mass destruction that we're following?" replied Laney sarcastically. Kon opened his mouth, then shut it again and kept walking. Laney rolled her eyes and followed.

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

Kon jumped three feet in the air and landed in Laney's arms, causing her to fall over.

"Kon! Do you mind?" grumbled Laney, pushing Kon off her and standing up.

Kon scrambled to his feet, "Sorry, it just surprised me,"

"I noticed," sighed Laney, "Now be quite and listen…"

Click, click, click, the sound of the wolf's claws was getting closer. Laney pushed Kon behind a dumpster and put her hand over his mouth. As she predicted, the wolf appeared from around the corner. His nose to the ground, sniffing furiously, clearly searching for something. Kon and Laney watched in amazement as the wolf followed the sent to a pile of wooden crates and climbed up them on to the roof of a building! When they couldn't hear the wolf's claws clicking, they emerged from behind the dumpster and walked over to the wooden crate 'stairs'. Suddenly, Laney's phone buzzed.

_K- LANEY! THE HUNTERS ARE COMING UP BEHIND YOU! HIDE!_

Kon and Laney barely had time to dive behind some old cardboard boxes before the wolf hunters entered the alley.

"Yep, it defiantly came this way,"

"Yeah, but there's two different ways it could have gone after it passed through here."

Torchlight flickered on the wall in front of Kon and Laney's hiding spot, making them duck lower and hold their breath. The hunters walked closer and were soon standing right in front of them, but they didn't notice.

"We'll have to split up. You go that way, I'll go the other. We can meet up on the other side of the block,"

"Got it. Keep radio contact,"

"Will do,"

The two hunters went opposite ways, and Kin appeared beside Kon, making him jump.

"Which way did Corey go?" asked a slightly out of breath Kin.

Laney pointed to the wooden crates, "Up."

* * *

><p><strong>Building it up here, building it up! Next chapter either on Sunday, or tomorrow if you guys want it. Also, don't forget to vote on my poll.<strong>

**DQ out!**


	9. By an Inch

**Hello internet! Next chapter is here! Heads up, I don't own the song and I only used the first half for reasons you'll understand if you find it on YouTube, but it is a good song. Anyways, read!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kon wearily, looking up at the wobbling stack of crates.<p>

"You got a better plan?" asked Laney from three boxes above him.

"Keep it down!" whisper-yelled Kin from the roof, "Do you want the hunters to hear us?"

Kon grumbled something under his breath and started to climb. He was almost on the roof when Corey stupidly blew his own cover, "ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a loud yell from one of the hunters and the sound of running feet echoed through the alley.

"Hurry Kon!" squeaked Laney, trying not to yell. Kon put his hands on the gutter and managed to pull himself up, knocking over the pile of crates in the process.

"Now you've done it," hissed Kin, clearly annoyed, "Get into the middle of the roof were they can't see us,"

"Ummmm… there might be a problem with that," mumbled Kon, shaking with fear.

The hulking shape of the wolf was in the centre of the roof, with his back to them. The hunters were getting closer and the three teens looked at each other.

"Hunters or wolf?" asked Laney.

"Wolf," said Kin and Kon together. And they made a bolt for it.

They were about halfway between the guns and the teeth, when the wolf turned around. All three of them froze in place and stared shaking. The wolf stood and crept closer, growling softly. Kin and Kon were clinging to each other with their eyes closed. Laney's brain was in over-drive, there had to be some way to wake up Corey's memories. The hunters were talking in the alley below and Laney heard the crash of a grappling hook miss the gutter and fall, it was only a matter of time before they got up. With certain death behind them and almost certain death in front of them, Laney was to numb with fear to even think straight. To try and calm down, she started singing,

_**Is everybody happy now?**_

_**Is everybody clear?**_

_**We could drive out to the dunes tonight,**_

_**'cause summer's almost here. **_

To her surprise, the wolf stopped and cocked his head. Almost like he… _recognised_ the sound. With a bust of hope, Laney nudged Kin and Kon and kept singing.

_**I've been up all night,**_

_**I might sleep all day.**_

_**Get your dreams just right**_

_**And let them slip away,**_

_**I might sleep all day.**_

Kin and Kon got the hint and joined in. The wolf sat down and closed his eyes, swaying to the music with a wolfish grin on his snout.

_**When the roads are clear,**_

_**We'll head on out of here,**_

_**If you're coming back, **_

_**I'll see you in the morning**_

_**I'm just staring at**_

_**The ceiling staring back at me,**_

_**Just waiting for the daylight to come crawling in on me...**_

_**And I've been up all night,**_

_**I might sleep all day.**_

_**Get your dreams just right**_

_**And let them slip away,**_

_**I might sleep all day…**_

_**(Up all Night by Counting Crows) **_

When the song finished, the wolf stood up again and moved closer until he was nose to nose with Laney. He just stared at her. Laney gulped and shut her eyes, and he… nuzzled her! Laney opened her eyes, shocked. The once terrifying wolf seemed too have turned into a harmless puppy at her feet. Corey was still in there, and all it took to wake him up was a song. The twins high-fived and gently scratched behind the wolf's ears, making him grin. Laney also noticed that the wolf's black and empty eyes, had been replaced with Corey's deep blue ones. But their happiness was short lived. There was a thunk from behind. They spun around in time to see Doug's grappling hook sliding into place. The hunters were coming.

"Quick Corey!" whispered Laney, "If you're still in there, get away while you can!"

The wolf whined and sat down, refusing to move as if to say, _'No, I won't leave you!'_

"She's right Corey!" stammered Kin, "Get out of here while you have a chance!"

Corey whined again, _'But I can't just leave you here to die!'_

"Just go!" squeaked Kon, "We'll be fine, now get out of here!"

It was too late, "Hey Chris! Looks like we found our competition!" Doug called to his companion. He cocked his rifle and walked closer, "Just a bunch of useless teenagers! Very easy to 'dispose' of!"

Kin and Kon let out little squeaks of terror. Laney stood protectively in front of Corey, shielding him from view.

"We don't like it when other people try to meddle with our plans," spat Chris, climbing over the gutter onto the roof, "So I'm afraid we'll have to stop you. You must understand that we can't leave any witnesses,"

Doug aimed his gun at Laney and put his finger on the trigger. All three of them shut their eyes and prepared for death… but it never came. There was a massive howl and they opened their eyes again to see the wolf leaping over their heads and landing in front of Doug, swiping at the gun with his paw. Knocked off balance, Doug pulled the trigger, but missed Corey by an inch. The bullet flew behind him and pinged harmlessly off an air vent on the roof.

Corey turned his head towards the others and snarled, _'RUN!' _

You didn't need to tell them twice. They ran around the battle between Corey and the hunters, slid down the rope and took off as fast as they could, back towards the groj. They didn't stop moving until they were in the groj with the doors locked and the windows shut. There they sat, panting in the dark. It wasn't long before the tears came.

"He just gave himself up for us," cried Kin, in-between sobs.

"And what did we ever do for him?" wailed Kon, bawling his eyes out.

Laney said nothing, she just sat there, with her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

Just then, a gun-shot rang out. And they cried even harder, clinging to each other in grief.

* * *

><p><strong>*Crying*... *Looks up in surprise* Huh? Oh! Err... I wasn't crying! If... if you thought I was, cause I wasn't. Anyway, follow, favorite, review and DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! Please. <strong>

**DQ out!**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, just before the sun came up, Kin, Kon and Laney were still in the same position. Except the violent sobbing was reduced to silent tears; when a sound came. A sound that they thought they would never hear again.<p>

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

The wolf was still out there.


	10. The Last Straw

**Hello internet! Second last chapter here, meaning it ends on a cliffhanger by default, just letting ya know! And the last chapter will be posted on Friday, just to start the weekend with a cliffhanger break. Now stop reading this and start reading the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Hardly daring to believe, Laney raced to the groj door and threw it open. About half way down the road, the shadow of the wolf was getting ever closer, but instead of shutting the door and hiding, Laney let out a cry of pure joy. Corey was ok! Not knowing what else to do, Laney whistled and the wolf's ears shot up. He began an awkward, lipping run towards the groj.<p>

He ran straight to Laney and put his wolf head on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kin and Kon raced over and the wolf licked them both on the chin. Everyone was so relieved, no-one spoke, they only cried tears of joy. After Laney put a bandage on the gash on Corey's leg, the wolf lay on his back while Kon rubbed his belly; Kin and Laney were standing close by, smiling to no end. The sun peaked over the horizon and Corey's fur began to shimmer. He gently nudged the others inside and disappeared around the corner.

Laney waited anxiously until Corey, the real Corey, appeared. He smiled, even in his tattered clothes he looked happier than he ever had been in his life. There was a massive group hug, then they went inside and shut the door. After a few attempts at conversation, everyone fell asleep; exhausted from last night. No-one had wanted to think about what they were gonna do when the wolf hunters came after them, there didn't seem to be much of a point. Just enjoy the happiness while it lasted. At 3:00, Laney woke up to find Corey standing at the door looking out. She walked over to stand beside him.

"How's my little wolfie?" asked Laney with a smile.

Corey chuckled, "Better than I have been,"

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I can barely remember what I did last night, let alone what I'm going to do tonight,"

"Do you remember jumping in front of a gun to save us?" asked Laney with a note of sarcasm.

"Yep, I defiantly remember that!" replied Corey with a laugh.

"What happen with the singing? Did you know that would wake you up?"

"No. I don't remember anything up until I heard your voice, then I guess the real me took charge over the wolf,"

"I wonder why…" said Laney, thinking out loud.

Corey put his arm around her shoulder and smiled, "I can only imagine,"

Laney smiled and leaned on his shoulder, she was so happy to have him back. Once Kin and Kon woke up, the plan making started.

"I still think we should disappear," reasoned Corey, "Just until the hunters leave town,"

"But then what?" argued Kin, "Stay on the run for the rest of our lives?"

"What if the hunters disappear?" asked Kon.

"Nope, sorry Kon. Even if they are trying to kill me, I draw the line at biting them," snapped Corey.

"Just calm down guys," sighed Laney, "I think we all know there's only one way out of this…"

Silence echoed around the groj.

"Yeah," mumbled Corey, "Either I die, or we find a cure."

"I'll run up the laptop!" announced Kin, standing up.

"Don't bother," sighed Corey, "It'll be easier if I just go. They'll be distracted by that for long enough so you guys can escape,"

"Corey! How do you expect us to help you if you won't stop being negative?!" snapped Kin.

A loud argument erupted between Corey and Kin. Laney though she could calm them down, but when Kon joined in she knew there was no point in trying. She decided instead to go for a walk to clear her head, and get away from all the shouting. She stood and walked seemingly un-noticed outside towards the park. While she walked, she went over about twenty different plans in her head, trying to find one that could work without anyone dying. She wasn't having much luck. After a while, Laney sat down on a park bench and just relaxed for a few minutes, not noticing what was behind her until it was too late…

* * *

><p>Back in the groj, the argument had finally died down, only so Corey could notice Laney was missing and start panicking.<p>

"Did any of you see where she went?" asked Corey, franticly looking around.

"Calm down Corey, what's the big deal?" asked Kon, watching him run around.

"The big deal, is that the wolf hunter's know I'll come out to save you! They almost got me last night, and they won't hesitated to kidnap Laney to bait me in!"

The twins realised the urgency of the situation and began to panic too.

"She must have gone for a walk!" announced Kin, "Probably to clear her head,"

"But where did she go for a walk?" yelped Kon.

"The park!" remembered Corey, "Laney loves going for walks in the park!"

He ran outside and turned towards the park, "Quick! We have to find her before they do!"

* * *

><p>Laney struggled to get away but the wolf hunter had an iron grip. With one hand over her mouth and the other hand gripping the back of her shirt, Doug dragged her down another alley where Chris was waiting with rope and a gag. Once Laney was all tied up, they threw her in a sack and ran deeper into the maze of back-alley streets until they reached their destination. Chris opened the sack and Laney tumbled out.<p>

"Welcome to our trap!" said Chris with a laugh, "The wolf will come with his friend's, trying to save you, but we'll be waiting and all of you are going to die! I hope you like horror movies, because you're living in one!"

The two wolf hunters laughed evilly and walked away, leaving Laney alone, hands and feet tied together with a gag in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the park, Corey, Kin and Kon split up and searched every corner. But there was no sign of Laney.<p>

"They must have caught her!" wailed Corey, "How could I have let this happen?!"

"Can't we go after her?" asked Kon, "There has to be something that we can do!"

Corey stood up, with his back to the twins. Slowly, his sadness turned to uncontrollable fury.

"This is the last straw!" he yelled, "I have been shot at, captured, stabbed and hunted, but no more!"

He turned to face Kin and Kon, a wild look in his eyes, "We're going after her. TONIGHT!"

* * *

><p><strong>How will this story end? Well, you just have to wait and find out! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I CANNOT SAY IT ENOUGH! Please?<strong>

**DQ out!**


	11. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Hello internet! Last chapter! I know you've been waiting for it! One more thing, I'm legally obliged to warn you this chapter might be... well... how about you just read it? Ok? Good, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dusk arrived, and the wolf hunters returned to where they had left Laney. She was still struggling to get free, but it wasn't going to happen.<p>

"Do we leave the gag in?" asked Chris with an evil grin.

"No, let her scream for help. It will only bring our prize to us faster," sneered Doug. He took off the gag and Laney gasped for air.

"Do you really think the wolf is that stupid?" spat Laney, "He'll know it's a trap!"

"Maybe so," snarled Chris, "But he protects you, he'll come. You just wait!"

The hunters laughed and took up their positons, waiting for Corey to take the bait.

* * *

><p>"So while I help Laney, you two have to take care of the hunters," directed Corey, going over the plan for that night.<p>

"How are we supposed to take down two fully grown men with guns?" asked Kin sarcastically.

"I don't know… bash them over the head or something," groaned Corey, "But once Laney gets away, we run."

"Run from two insane hunters with deadly weapons?" snorted Kon, "You got it!"

Just then, Corey let out a cry of pain and doubled over.

"Has it stared?" asked Kin nervously.

"Yep…" gasped Corey, "Wait outside…"

Kin and Kon raced outside and turned their backs, they didn't want to see the change again.

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!"

The wolf bounded out of the groj and stood in front of the twins, snarling.

"We don't know where she is, Corey," stuttered Kin, "You have to sniff her out,"

The wolf lifted his nose to the sky and sniffed. When he caught the scent, he gave bay and took off. Kin and Kon ran after him as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p>Laney was sitting against the wall, trying to slip her hands out of the rope but getting nowhere. When she heard the howl, she jumped with surprise and drew a sharp breath. Even though she didn't want him to, Laney knew Corey was coming. And something told her that he wouldn't be leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Kin and Kon were getting way more familiar with the back alleys of Peacevile than they wanted to, but in this case it was a good thing. When the wolf hit a dead end, the twins found another way to get through. The wolf howled and picked up speed, signalling they were getting close. Kin and Kon exchanged worried looks, if they found Laney, they would undoubtedly find the wolf hunters. And after last night, Kin and Kon knew they wouldn't be unprepared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hear that?" snarled Doug from his hiding spot, "That's the sound of a doomed monster!"<p>

"The wolf isn't doomed!" snapped Laney, "He knows you'll be here!"

"We'll see…" growled Chris menacingly. He came over and pointed his gun at Laney, "We will see…"

* * *

><p>"Shhhh…!" hissed Kin, putting up his hand to halt the others, "Listen…"<p>

"We will see…" they heard Chris' voice coming from an alley up ahead. The wolf growled and was about to charge in, but Kon put his hand on his back, "Steady wolfie, we need to be smart about this."

The wolf whined and kept his eyes on the entrance to the alley.

A gun cocked, and the wolf bolted.

Corey burst into the dead-end street, growling and snarling. Kin and Kon stayed hidden behind him, looking for the hunters. The wolf ran straight up to Laney and started gnawing at the ropes.

"Corey!" cried Laney, "It's a trap! Get away while you can!"

But it was too late. A bang sounded and a net shot out of nowhere and caught the wolf, pinning him in place. Doug emerged from the shadows, carrying a smoking net gun, "Good doggie," he spat, swapping the net gun with his rifle.

"Hold on," sneered Chris, "I want wolfie to see what happens when he tangles with us," he pointed his gun at Laney, "You know her, I presume?" snapped the hunter, Corey growled in reply, "Well, I hope you've said your good-byes!" He laughed evilly, his finger on the trigger…

"Corey…" whispered Laney, tears in her eyes.

Corey's expression changed from anger, to grief, to fury. No-one points a gun at Laney and gets away with it.

With a ferocious howl, Corey tore the net apart and sprang at Chris, snapping and snarling.

A single shot rang out.

The wolf fell to the ground.

Laney screamed. Chris and Doug laughed, until Kin and Kon came up behind them and bashed them over the head with bricks. The hunters fell unconscious and Kin raced over to untie Laney. Once untied, Laney ran over and carefully rolled Corey onto his back. Dark red blood gushed from a wound in his chest. The bullet had gone right into his heart. Laney wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her face in his fur, wailing with grief. Kin and Kon clung to each other, sobbing uncontrollably. The wolf gasped for air and turned his head so his shout rested on Laney's shoulder, and breathed his last.

The sunrise bathed the horrifying scene in a beautiful golden light, making the wolf's fur shimmer. Laney let go and the three sobbing teen's watched as the wolf image faded away, revealing the real Corey. He looked so peaceful, just lying there, bathed in the glow of the rising sun. Laney hugged his lifeless body, as if it would somehow bring him back. Kin and Kon fell to their knees in grief, crying silently. Laney placed her head on his chest, one last time…

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum_

Laney opened her eyes wide, and looked at Corey's face.

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum_

His heartbeat got louder and quicker. Until Corey's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath.

Kin, Kon and Laney were shocked, but that was soon replaced by uncontrollable happiness.

Corey was alive!

He looked up at Laney and smiled, "Hello," he whispered, weakly.

"Oh, Corey," Laney whispered back, "I thought I lost you…" Without thinking, she started leaning in…

"I'd never leave you…" replied Corey, leaning upwards.

Their lips met in true love's kiss.

Kin and Kon winked at each other and just sat there silently.

Once they separated, Corey said, "I love you, Laney Penn. Don't you ever forget that,"

Laney smiled back, "I love you too, Corey Riffin. And I will never forget it,"

And they kissed again.

**Aftermath**

Only six more things need to be said.

Corey and Laney finally got together, much to the relief of Kin and Kon. They never leave each other's side and they go out for dinner together every Sunday night.

Chris and Doug woke up with splitting headaches in their RV. Thanks to the knock from the twins, they couldn't remember anything and they disappeared. They now own a five-star gardening centre in California.

Kin and Kon made an excuse for the disappearance of the wolf and the wolf hunters. And because they said that Grojband got rid of the wolf, Mayor Mellow gave them the $50,000 reward originally promised to Chris and Doug. Kin used the money to by inventing supplies and Kon used it to buy ice-cream.

Corey's wolf side died he was shot, so he would never transform again. The bite mark eventually healed and he now has a cool scar over his heart from the bullet wound, a constant reminder of how much he loves Laney.

Laney now has everything she ever wanted. And years later, when they were grown up, Corey asked her to marry him, and she said yes.

And finally, no-one in the band ever believed in or spoke of wear-wolves again. After all, Corey was the last one. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Or is it? Yes, yes it is. No more chapters. But anyway, thank you all for reading this fan-fic and for all your reviews! I'll see you in the next story so PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO START THE NEXT ONE! Anyway, see ya next time!<strong>

**DQ out!**

**(And when I say no more chapters, I mean it!) **


	12. Bonus Chapter: Through the Wolf's Eyes

**Corey: Hey everyone! Corey here-**

**Laney: Core! We don't have time for big introductions!**

**Kin: Exactly, if DQ catches us messing with her computer again, we're toast! **

**Kon: Then get on with it!**

**Corey: Fine! So anyway, we were digging through some of DQ's story files and we found this bonus chapter. I don't know if she wanted to upload it, but we're doing it anyway!**

**DQ: *From the other room* I'm back guys!**

**Laney: Quick! Post the chapter and lets get out of here!**

**Corey: I'm doing it! I'm doing it!**

**Kin & Kon: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Corey's POV<p>

One minute I was running through the town, heading for the woods. The growling intensified and I dove for the only place of cover, Kin and Kon's backyard. As I changed, I began to pick up the smell of food, wolf food. I lost conscious still thinking about it. When the wolf was in control of my mind, I felt as if I was floating in darkness, as if all five of my senses had been taken. But tonight, something strange was happening. All through the hunt, I kept getting fleeting moments of power over the wolf. Just enough to see through my eyes, just enough to know I was tracking the scent of some poor animal.

Just enough to know I was hungry.

Sometime around 1:00, I felt like I had used my vocal cords in some way, probably a howl, and felt the horrible taste of blood in my mouth. I slipped into the darkness again. It dawned on me that the blood in my mouth could have been a _person's_ blood. The thought made me want to crawl into a hole and die. There was nothing I could do, I almost wished that the hunters would just end it. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I still had no control, I tried and tried, but I couldn't fight the monster I had become. Maybe I should just end it myself.

When suddenly, almost like it was a dream, a soft and clear voice cut through the darkness, singing. I knew the song and I focused on the words, listing to every syllable, refusing to let the darkness overcome me. I felt my head cock to the side as I strained my ears to hear the beautiful sound, not the wolf's ears, _my ears_. The song continued, stronger and louder, the one voice was joined by two others, and I felt my willpower getting stronger. I concentrated harder, my ears were now under my control, now my paws, now my head. Finally, as the song came to a close, the wolf gave up and I took full control again. My vision cleared, and I saw Laney, Kin and Kon standing in front of me, looking terrified; they had been the ones singing.

It sent shivers down my spine that if I hadn't gained control… I resolved to bury that thought, deep, deep down. I didn't know what to do, how to show them I was still in here. I walked closer, refusing to allow the wolf to regain control, until I was standing right in front of Laney. She shut her eyes in terror. I nuzzled her, hoping she would realise. Her eyes flew open, and she smiled. My heart did a somersault in my chest, she knew! I glanced at the twins, they high-fived and reached over to scratch behind my ears. It was a bit embarrassing, but it felt good. Suddenly, I heard a thunk from the edge of the roof, it must have been a rope for the hunters because next thing I know, Laney was talking to me,

"Quick Corey! If you're still in there, get away while you can!"

I whined and sat down, trying to say, 'No, I won't leave you!'

"She's right Corey!" stammered Kin, "Get out of here while you have a chance!"

I whined again, 'But I can't just leave you here!'

"Just go!" squeaked Kon, "We'll be fine, now get out of here!"

"Hey Chris! Looks like we found our competition!" I heard Doug call out as he climbed onto the roof. He cocked his rifle and walked closer, "Just a bunch of useless teenagers! Very easy to 'dispose' of!"

I heard the twins let out little squeaks of terror. Laney stood in front of me, but I could still see what was happening.

"We don't like it when other people try to meddle with our plans," spat Chris, climbing over the gutter onto the roof, "So I'm afraid we'll have to stop you. You must understand that we can't leave any witnesses,"

I felt a surge of terror as Doug raised his gun, pointing it at Laney. Now he's done it. _No-one_ points a gun at my crush and gets away with it! I tensed up, using the wolf's muscle to my advantage and leapt over their heads, landing in front of Doug. I used my paw to swipe at his gun, throwing off his aim. He pulled the trigger and I heard the bullet whistle past my ear, only just missing me. I knocked Doug over and while he was distracted I turned back to my bandmates. I snarled, trying to yell 'RUN!'

They must have understood, because they took off. Now they were safe, I concentrated on trying not to die. Being careful not to use my teeth (we didn't need any more wolves on the loose), I kept my claws extended, jumping out at the hunters, swiping at their faces and arms. I managed to score a blow to Chris' left arm, causing him to cry with pain and stumble backwards. I knocked his gun out of reach and turned my attention to Doug. But while I was trying to disarm him, I felt a searing pain in my leg. I spun around and kicked out with my uninjured back leg, knocking a wooden steak out of Chris' hands and sending him sprawling.

"I'll deal with it Chris!" yelled Doug, "Get out of here!"

Chris scrambled to his feet and limped away as fast as he could. I heard a gun cock. I dropped to the floor just as the bang sounded. I lay perfectly still, trying to trick him into coming closer. He did, and just as he was bending over to examine me, I sprang. I felt my claws rake down his leg and he screamed in pain. I chased him to the edge of the roof and watched him slide down the rope. As they ran off, I lay down. I turned my head to examine the gash on my leg. It was bleeding badly and hurt like hell, but it wasn't going to kill me. Now I had control over my wolf body and I knew that the hunters wouldn't try again until tomorrow, I put my head on my paws and fell asleep.

It was about half an hour later when I woke. I stood, jumped off the roof and began limping towards the groj. My limping speed as a wolf was about the same as my jogging speed as a person so I got to my street very quickly. Suddenly, it occurred to me that the others didn't know I was ok. They must have heard that gun shot and… I didn't want to think about how they must be feeling. There was only one way to let them know I was ok. I tipped back my head and howled. Normally, I hated the loud, droning sound that the wolf made, but it was my only option. I kept limping forward, hoping they had heard my signal.

I heard a whistle and my ears pricked up. I looked ahead and saw Laney standing at the door of my groj. A grin broke on my snout and I began a limping-run towards her. When I reached her, I put my head on her shoulder. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I nuzzled her. Kin and Kon came over. I pulled away from Laney and licked them playfully on the chin. Laney noticed the gash on my leg and made me sit still while she bandaged it, my heart was beating out of control the whole time. Kon soon had me on my back, giving me a belly-rub. As embarrassing as it was, I was a wolf, and it did feel kinda nice.

I noticed the sky begin to lighten and I felt a tingling feeling running down my spine. I stood, nudged the others inside and hid around the corner. Unlike changing into the wolf, which was painful and emotional draining, changing back was quicker and felt a lot nicer. It was like that feeling you get after a cold day outside, then you come in and have a hot shower. A bit stingy at first, but refreshing and almost comforting. I flexed my fingers, wiggled my toes and stretched my arms. It felt good to be me again. I took a deep breath and went to face the others, dreading tonight, but glad for today.


End file.
